


The Great Swimming Pool Mishap

by abstractaquamarine



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matt being a cinnamon roll, Pool, Smut, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractaquamarine/pseuds/abstractaquamarine
Summary: Tom loses his shorts in the pool. Tord makes things interesting.





	The Great Swimming Pool Mishap

It was a beautiful Summer day at the community pool. The warm sun, the cool water, and the faces of close friends all promised a great time. But there was one person in particular who had chosen not to get involved, and that person was Tom.

It hadn't been his idea to spend a perfectly good afternoon of drinking at the swimming pool, but rather, it was Edd who’d suggested it. “Summer is just starting, you'll have plenty of time to get drunk!” The cola-obsessed male had told him, hoping to get everyone involved in a ‘fun summertime activity.’

So here he was, empty eye sockets surveying the crowd with disinterest as he sat by the pool in his dark blue swimming trunks.

“Come on, Tom, the water is great!” Edd called, taking off his goggles as he surfaced above the water.

“Yeah, unless you're scared of getting a little wet.” Tord laughed from a nearby inner tube, giving Tom a look.

A look that nearly matched the one he'd received a couple of weeks ago, when Tord openly confessed that he was interested in being in a relationship with Tom.

The two of them had always been on poor terms, which is why it came as such a shock to hear the words leave Tord’s mouth. Of course Tom rejected him. But one thing led to another, and only a few days later, the eyeless man was lying naked on Tord’s bed at four in the morning, regretting everything he'd done in the last few hours with his supposed enemy.

Were they dating now? He still had no idea. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to find out.

Snapping his gaze away, Tom grumbled and crossed his arms. “I don't feel like swimming,” He huffed.

“Oh, come on, please? It'll be a perfect way to get you in the Summer vacation spirit!” Edd pleaded, coming over to the edge of the pool.

Tom sighed. “I know I'm going to regret this,” He mumbled, standing from his lounge chair and climbing down the ladder into the water. It was freezing, just as he'd expected. And there were too many people in the pool for it to be considered even remotely entertaining.

“That's it, I’m getting out—”

Riiiiiiiip.

Tom’s head shot up. And there was Matt, holding a fishing rod with Tom’s trunks snagged on the hook. (He had insisted on going fishing, no matter how many times the crew tried to explain to him that fish didn't live in swimming pools.) “Hey, new shorts!” The redhead cheered.

Wait, but that meant…

Uh oh.

Tom was naked in a public pool.

_Naked. In public._

Tom’s hands instinctively flew down to cover his junk as he stared wide-eyed at his shorts, just sitting there on the cement beside Matt. He seriously considered just asking him to hand them over, but he knew that wasn't an option. Matt could not keep a secret if he wanted to, so Tom’s story of humiliation would spread throughout the town in a matter of days. He'd have to get to the changing rooms and pray that there was a spare pair of shorts just lying around.

Tom looked down. The chlorinated water was foggy enough to hide him from view, as long as nobody was staring directly at him. The changing rooms were only a few feet from the edge of the pool, so he could just make a run for it and hope for the best.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Tom bolted up the ladder and across the pool area. He ran into the men’s changing rooms, concealed himself behind the plastic curtain, and peeked out. It didn't seem like anyone had seen him. But now he was trapped in the changing area until he found a new pair of shorts.

And then suddenly there was a voice on the other side of the curtain.

“You alright in there, Jehovah’s?”

_Fuck. It was Tord._

Tom cleared his throat, trying to calm the fact that only a thin curtain stopped Tord from seeing him completely naked.

Not that he hadn't already seen him naked before, but that was one time when he was most likely drunk.

“Uh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Heh!” So much for staying calm.

“Are you sure? You left the pool area pretty quickly.” Tom could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m sure, Commie.”

“Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I came in for a moment—”

“No!” Tom instantly blurted, knowing that the situation was only made worse by his nervous tone.

“Aww, I was really hoping I could get a close-up of that cute ass I saw while you practically sprinted out of the pool~” Tord purred, which made Tom poke his head out from behind the curtain almost instantly.

“You saw?!” He hissed, eyed darting around.

Tord laughed obnoxiously. “Of course I saw. You practically mooned the entire pool. Kinda wish I had been in front of you, though.”

Tom stared in disbelief as he felt his face redden. “You will not tell anyone about this.”

“On one condition.” And suddenly Tord was stepping past the curtain, causing Tom’s hands to fly in front of his crotch yet again as he tried to spare himself a shred of dignity.

“You'll let me make you feel good, just like I did a few weeks ago.”

Tom gulped, eyes looking at anything but Tord. “I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

A hand landed on Tom’s hip as he was pulled closer to the man he was supposed to hate, and he could feel Tord’s breath on his face as he let out a soft chuckle.

“Don't know what I'm talking about? Surely this will help you remember.” And suddenly their lips were connected.

Tord was kissing him. And it felt right.

Tom, warming up to the feeling of Tord's lips on his own, slowly began to kiss back. His hands moved to wrap around the other’s shoulders as he completely forgot about trying to cover up.

Tord pulled away all too soon, leaving Tom panting softly, his dull black eye sockets lidded with lust. “I see someone is starting to remember?” Tord cooed, causing Tom to glance away with embarrassment.

“Mhm…” Tom mumbled, swallowing a lump in his throat as Tord carefully backed him against the wall.

The Norwegian suddenly grew serious, pulling away. “Thomas, I can tell you're still on edge about what happened that short while ago. If you want me to stop, don't be afraid to tell me to do so.”

Tom bit his lip, thinking. After a moment or two, he shook his head. “No. I-I want to continue.” He paused to look up at the Norski. “I want you to make me feel good. Just like last time.”

Tord didn't need to be told twice. His hands were traveling lower, and Tom couldn't help but shiver at the light touch. The Brit’s eyes slipped shut as a hand found its way to the base of his cock, rubbing slowly. He moaned out, hips pressing into the other’s light grip as his member sprang to life.

“T-Tord….” Tom gasped, but was confused when the hand left, only for him to find Tord holding up a few fingers in front of his face.

“You know what to do.” Tord purred, stimulating a blush on Tom’s cheeks as he slowly opened his mouth.

His tongue ran along the digits, coating them in a thick layer of saliva before the fingers were removed and brought lower. Tom only shivered when he felt a wet finger prodding at his entrance.

When the first finger slipped inside, a lewd moan left Tom’s mouth, and his hips jerked backward to accommodate the still foreign feeling. Another finger was added, and another, until three fingers were being pushed in and out of the eyeless man, causing a rambling of obscene noises to leave his throat.

“Do you think you're stretched out enough?” Tord’s gentle voice suddenly broke in, causing Tom to open his eyes in surprise. He had never heard Tord use this tone with him before. The previous time, the Norwegian’s tone had been laced with lust, but this time, it was as if he was trying to be…kind.

Nodding his head in reply, Tom shifted around on Tord’s fingers, feeling no pain whatsoever. “Yes, I….I think I'm ready.” He responded after a moment or two.

Tord’s fingers left his body, and Tom relaxed against the wall as he heard clothing hit the floor.

“Are you ready?” Tord’s voice broke into the silence, causing Tom to look down. He was rather close, positioned at his entrance. “Yeah….yeah, I'm ready.”

There was a brief period of time where Tom wondered if he should tell Tord to stop. The stinging sensation seemed never-ending, and he wondered why it hadn't hurt like this before. But the moment passed, and soon enough, Tord was seated comfortably inside of him.

“I'll give you time to adjust.” He said softly, earning a nod from the Brit as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't believe he had gone from a day at the pool to a session with Tord. But did this mean Tord loved him? Or did he just like having sex, and Tom was the only one who never had anything better to do?

When Tord shifted slightly, he was reminded that the other was still waiting for a signal to start moving, so Tom nodded his head. “I-I'm ready. You can start.”

The first few thrusts were painful. The stinging sensation had doubled, and Tom found himself clenching his fists by his sides, but soon enough he had his arms wrapped around Tord’s shoulders, pressing into each thrust eagerly.

The small room was filled with nothing but their hushed sounds of pleasure; Tord grunting as he struggled to hold his partner against the wall, Tom moaning and biting his lips to keep any louder sounds from escaping.

It came up on him quickly, but Tom soon felt his orgasm creeping up. He wasn't sure how to alert Tord, as his throat was tired from his cries of pleasure, so he hoped his heavier breathing was enough.

It was, and Tord sped his thrusts, suddenly hitting Tom’s prostate head-on as the Brit climaxed all over his own chest. Tord was quick to follow, releasing his load inside Tom with a shaky exhale.

Tord paused for a moment, breathing deeply as he pulled his swimming trunks up and went towards the curtain. “Stay here.” He said before disappearing outside.

Tom was starting to wonder if he'd been abandoned when Tord returned with a spare pair of swimming trunks and a towel. He handed them to the eyeless male, who cleared his throat and cleaned himself up before slipping on the swimwear.

“Thanks.” Tom said as he rubbed the back of his neck, slowly starting to move towards the curtain. He was about to leave as Tord suddenly stopped him. “Wanna…go see a movie later?” Tom grinned and nodded. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first published smut fics. I hope it wasn't too bad, but thank you for reading. <3


End file.
